


Clear as Day

by shaneo6930



Series: Clear As Day [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Admission of love, Also a cute love story, Based on a song, FIrst kiss between friends, M/M, Main Character Death, Shamelessly channeling Nicholas Sparks, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a big Lacrosse win, Stiles decides it's time to tell Scott of his long brewing feelings. </p><p>All human AU. Based on the song "Clear as Day" by Scotty McCreery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear as Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Teen Wolf fic, so please be gentle with me. Based on the song "Clear as Day" by Scotty McCreery.

Scott McCall and his fellow teammates burst out of the locker room joyously. The Beacon Hills Cyclones have just won the state lacrosse championship. Flanked on his sides by team co-captain Jackson Whitmore and Isaac Lahey, the three of them hold the gigantic trophy above their heads.

“State champions, baby!” Jackson screams as his girlfriend Lydia runs up and kisses him on the cheek.

That’s when Scott sees him, sitting on the bumper of that rust bucket Jeep, nursing a cup of soda, with an equally huge smile across his face.

“Here, guys, you can take this,” Scott said, giving Jackson and Isaac full control of the trophy.

“You’re still coming to the party at Derek’s, right?” Isaac called out.

“Yeah, sure, man.” And with that, Scott migrated over to his friend. 

***

Stiles sat on the bumper of the Jeep, excited to see his best friend—No, brother—Scott burst out of the locker room. The game was a nail biter. While this isn’t the Cyclone’s first championship, this is the first time they faced the unbeatable Lincoln County, narrowly scoring a victory in the final seconds. Of course, Scott took the shot that won the match.

“Tonight,” he told himself. “Tonight, you’ll tell him how you really feel.” Stiles had been sitting on his feelings for Scott almost all of his life. What started out as friendship transcended into something more. Something he didn’t see coming. 

Scott walked up to him, a big smile on his face. “You know, dude, Finnstock doesn’t mind you waiting in the locker room. You don’t have to wait out here on that uncomfortable ass bumper.”

“I got swept up in the crowd, man. Knew you’d find me, anyway.”

Scott holds out a hand to help his friend up. A hand which Stiles gladly takes. “So, am I giving you a ride to Derek’s party?” Stiles asks, once he’s standing. Scott looks behind him. “Uh, no, I’m the uh…crap, what do you call it?” He started scratching his head, digging for the answer.

“Designated driver?”

“Yes. That’s it!”

“Hey, listen, Scott. There’s something I wanted to tell yo—“ Stiles started before being interrupted.

“Hey, come on, Scott! We’re ready to go!” A voice called out from across the parking lot. 

Scott pointed behind him. “I have to go, dude. See ya at the party?”

Stiles smiled big. “Yeah. See you there, Scott.”

Scott went off to join his teammates over at his car. Stiles watched as Scott pulled out of the parking lot and drove off. 

Stiles then climbed into his own vehicle and followed off in the same direction. 

“Heavy rain and strong winds are expected later on as the storm blows through Beacon Hills tonight—“ the radio chirped out before Stiles hit a button and a soft alt-rock ballad poured out of the speakers.

***

Stiles finally made his way to the Hale mansion 20 minutes later, when the party was in full swing. Right as he stepped out of the Jeep, he noticed Scott’s car was already there. The sound of loud music was coming from the house. 

As he made his way inside, he was immediately approached by Scott, who handed him a full red cup. “Hey, man. You finally made it!”

“I can’t drink tonight, Scott,” Stiles said, inspecting the cup that had been thrust in his hand. “I have to drive home. And so do you.”

Scott laughed. “Relax, dude. It’s just Coke. “ 

Stiles cautiously took a sip. Finding that his friend was telling the truth, he takes a bigger gulp. 

“Thanks. Hey, do you think we could go someplace quieter? Kinda have something I want to talk about.”

“Sure.” Scott took Stiles’ hand; a motion that sent shivers all through his body; and led him upstairs. 

At a Hale mansion party, bedrooms are largely off limits. But Scott, being the ninja that he likes to think he is, pulls off sneaking up there.

Once inside the quiet room, Stiles sat down on the bed. Scott quickly waved him up. “Dude, we can’t mess up the covers.” 

Stiles immediately shot up. “Shit. Sorry.” He watched Scott move to a set of double glass doors. Opening them, they found a balcony. 

“How about out here? Fresh air.” 

Stiles smiled. “Sure, dude.”

The two boys made their way outside, and sat down at a small table. “So, what was it you wanted to talk about?” Scott asked as he scooted his chair closer to the table. 

Stiles fidgeted nervously in his chair, and started biting the tip of one of his fingers. A tic he has thanks to his ADHD. Scott immediately picked up on this. 

“Stiles, dude. Why are you so nervous? How long have we been friends? You know you don’t have to be scared to talk to me.”

Stiles smiled at his friend, a little of his unease wears off. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately. Every major event of my life, one person has been there. From my mom’s funeral, to coming out to my dad.”

“And I’ll always be there for you,” Scott said, with genuine care in his eyes. “You’ve been there through so much with me, too. We’re like Batman and Robin.”

“Scott, I love you, man,” Stiles suddenly blurted. 

Scott smiled. “I love you too, dude. You’re my best friend. You’re practically my brother.”

“No, not like that,” Stiles interrupted. I mean I love you like…” He looked down at the crowd in the backyard, huddled around a campfire; a Derek Hale party tradition. “Like Allison and Isaac down there.”

Scott followed Stiles’ pointed finger down to a couple sitting on a log, cuddled up, taking in the warming glow of the fire.

Scott’s eyes grew wide as he realized what he just heard. “Dude, are you saying what I think?”  
Stiles’ heart started to beat faster. Beat may not be the right word. More like pound with the force of a jillion jackhammers. He put his head on the table. “Shit,” he said softly. “It’s cool if you don’t feel the same way.”

Scott got up and put his hands on his best friend’s shoulders. “Dude, you know how much guts it took to tell me that? Don’t feel bad for it.” Stiles raised his head up. 

“So I didn’t fuck up the friendship?” he asked

“Far from it, man.” 

Without thinking, Stiles stood up and pressed his lips softly to Scott’s mouth. Scott’s eyes went wide. He didn’t expect this, that’s for sure. Even more surprising is how right it feels. He’s completely breathless as his best friend pulls away.

“Holy shit,” Scott pants.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles shied away. “I just watned to get that out of my system. I promise it won’t happen again—“

Scott grabbed his friend’s shoulders, shutting him up with a kiss of his own. A deep, longing kiss. Better than the ones Stiles had dreamed of, causing him to wake up in the morning with a tent in his shorts. 

Stiles then took control of the situation, and backed Scott up against the side of the house, his hands roaming around inside the other boy’s shirt.

They only stopped when they heard a loud cheer coming from the crowd. Looking out to the backyard, they see a group of their friends looking up at them, clapping.

“About damn time, guys!” they heard Jackson shout. Isaac decided to chime in at this point. “Hey, McCall, if you’re done macking on your boy, I’m ready to go home now!”

“Yeah, I’m coming!” Scott called out, before grabbing Stiles’ hand and leading im back inside the house.

They ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Somewhere outside the front door, they slowed down.

“Scott, wait!” Stiles called out as he pulled out of the other boys’ grip. Rain started to come down as Scott turned around. “What’s wrong?”

“What does this mean?” Stiles asked. “Cause I can’t go any farther without knowing where we stand.”

“What do you mean ‘Where we stand?’” 

“I mean, are you my my boyfriend? If this doesn’t work out, would we go back to the way things were before?”

Scott laughed. “You’ve gotta learn to tell that hyperactive brain of yours to shut the fuck up sometimes and just roll with it.” 

Stiles stood there, not knowing what to think. Scott wrapped him in the biggest hug he could muster. “I love you, Stiles. More than anything. We have forever to figure out where we stand. I want to take this one day at a time.

“One day at a time. I like that.” Stiles smiled before placing another soft kiss on Scott’s lips. 

“I could get used to that,” Scott said, squeezing Stiles in the hug once more. 

He let go and started for his car, which was already filled with his drunk friends waiting on a ride home. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow, Scott!” Stiles called out. “Set up that first date!” 

He turned around to find Lydia standing behind him. “How long have you been there?” He asked, startled. 

“Hey, man,” She threw her hands up defensively. “Just wanted to say congratulations.”

Stiles beamed a smile from ear to ear. “Thanks.” He looked out into the distance. “That storm is getting bad, huh?”

“Yeah,” Lydia responded. “You need a ride? I’m sure Jackson wouldn’t mind dropping you off at home.”

“Nah, thanks anyway,” Stiles said, digging his keys out of his pocket. “The Jeep’s a tough old girl.  
She can handle a little wind and rain. I should probably go now, though. Before it gets too bad.”

“Be careful,” Lydia called out, as Stiles walked to his vehicle and got in.

“Beacon county has been placed under a severe thunderstorm warning until midnight by the national weather service—“ The radio chirped before Stiles hit a button to start some music and driving off.

***

The first thing Scott did upon waking up the next morning was check his phone for any sign of contact from Stiles. Finding nothing, he hit the call button. 

“Hey, it’s Stiles,” the recording on the other end of the line said. “If you can’t reach me, try Scott’s phone. If you don’t have that number, there’s a reason. *Beep*”

“Hey, wake up, doof,” Scott said into the phone. “Can’t wait to talk about everything.”  
He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen. “Hey, mom. Guess what happened last night!” he called out as he made a beeline to the coffee pot to pour a cup. 

Melissa McCall sat at the table, nursing her own cup. “Scott, honey, I need to tell you something,” she said, softly.

“It’s Stiles and me. Last night he told me that he loves me, and we kissed. I don’t know what it means yet, but—“

“Scott. Please. Sit down.” 

Scott moved to the fridge for the milk to pour into his cup. “We’re going on a date today to straighten things out. I don’t know what’s going to happen—“

Melissa couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Scott, there’s been an accident.” 

Scott stood stone faced. “What do you mean accident?” 

“Last night, up near the Hale place, there was a pretty bad car accident. Only one vehicle involved.” 

“Who was it?” Scott asked. 

“It was Stiles, baby,” Melissa answered, holding back tears. Scott backed up into the corner of the kitchen. 

“Is he alright?” he asked. Melissa remained silent. As if answering that question would make the world implode. “Mom. Is Stiles okay?”

She sadly shook her head. “I’m sorry, baby.” 

Scott in shock, dropped his mug. Glass and coffee flew all over the floor. As tears streamed down his face, Scott slid down to the floor. Melissa walked over, kicking shards of broken mug away as she knelt down and hugged Scott. 

“How does this happen? I just talked to him last night,” he whispered quietly. “We were going to go on a date today.”

“The storm brought down a tree in front of him. He tried to swerve, but went off the road. By the time he was brought to the hospital, he was already gone.”

Scott shook out of his mother’s grip, got up, and ran upstairs to his room. “This can’t be happening,” he said, as he fumbled around his phone, trying to hit the call button again. 

“Hi, it’s Stiles,” the voicemail message said, when he finally managed to press the button. “If you can’t reach me here, try Scott’s phone. If you don’t have that number, there’s a reason. *Beep*” 

“Stiles, please. Pick up,” Scott cried, shakily, into the phone. “It can’t be true what my mom told me. You can’t be dead. Please, pick up.” 

He dropped to the ground, phone still at his ear, with his knees curled up to his chest. 

“Please, pick up.”

***

Scott didn’t leave his room much until the funeral. He didn’t know how to function without his best friend. He and Stiles had been inseparable since the first day of Kindergarten. Allison and  
Lydia brought him his homework, which had accumulated into a large stack on the desk. His teammates Isaac, Jackson, and Danny came to keep him company. Danny did his best to cheer Scott up with a funny story about how he and Stiles once tried to go on a date, but it went wrong in every possible way. 

It was the first time Scott had smiled since he got the news. 

After the burial service, Scott stayed behind, staring at the stone that Stiles’ father had picked out and had placed next to his wife’s. It was kinda beautiful. Mother and son were now back together. It just shouldn’t have been this soon. 

“Hey, man.” Scott softly said, still looking at the stone. “I hope you like it where you are. I hear it’s pretty awesome. “

He moved around the back of the stone, and sat down on the ground, leaning against the rock with his friend’s name on it. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot about that night. How it’s simultaneously the best and worst night that has ever happened. About what would’ve happened if you hadn’t…. I just wanted to say I love you back, Stiles. In that way. I just wish we could’ve had more time together.”

Scott got back up off of the ground and dusted his pants off. He kissed his fingertips and lightly touched the top of the stone. “I’ll come back to talk more later, man. Love you.” 

Scott walked back to his car, feeling the wind blow across his back, reminding him of the arm of his good friend around his shoulder.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> When I first heard the song Clear as Day, all I could think of was how it would make a good sad Scott/Stiles fic. I couldn't stop bawling when I heard it, and I hope the fic lives up to how great the song is. Please leave a review. 
> 
> For more fun fiction and pop culture discussion drop by the new message board The Cornerstone. http://s13.zetaboards.com/The_Cornerstone/index/


End file.
